


Home: Drunk

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk Hosea, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but in modern times, drunk dutch, gay cowboy dads, hosea turns into a sap when drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Hosea and Dutch are drunk on their bed. Hosea gets sappy, and Dutch loves it.





	Home: Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I can see Trelawny doing that. I just can. Find me on tumblr @sargentcorn.

“Do you,” Hosea pauses, swallows, then continues, “do you remember when we first started dating, and there was that guy, I can’t remember his name, who threw a fit in that one restaurant?” They’re laying on the bed, curled in the other’s arms, and slightly drunk. He staring up at Dutch, completely relaxed in his husband’s arms, and feeling warmth spreading over his body. Dutch’s thumb rubs his cheek idly, and he’s leaning into the touch a bit. He can see the gears working before remembrance hits him, and Dutch’s shoulders start shaking with laughter, adding to the blush on his cheeks.

“Oh yes, that man. I think he called himself Leviticus Cornwall, and that he was some high and mighty ceo.” Dutch spoke between laughter, and Hosea joined him. “Yeah, I remember. And, and then Josiah meandered over to him with a rotten oyster, popped it into his mouth, ‘threw up’ on the guy while fake crying and yelling about having not been able to reach the restrooms fast enough. Oh man, the look on his face!” Dutch howled with laughter holding his husband closer who nestled closer to him. “Yeah… yeah.” Glancing down at his smiling lover, Dutch rubbed his thumb over Hosea’s lips.

“I love you.” Hosea blurted from behind his thumb, and Dutch smiled.

"I love you too.” He whispered back before kissing his husband. Hosea eagerly returns to the kiss, before breaking into giggles again. “What?”

“Just feel like a lovestruck teenager again.” The older man replied between giggles. “It’s a good feeling.” Grabbing Dutch’s shirt, he pulls the man down for another kiss. There’s a rumbling laugh against his lips but Dutch doesn’t pull away. He deepens the kiss as he entwines his fingers through Hosea’s locks. Pressing against Dutch, Hosea melts into the kiss before the two pull away to admire the other.

“Well, you’re certainly an odd… old lovestruck teenager alright.” Dutch teases receiving a snort in return. Flicking Dutch’s nose with his finger, Hosea fakes an expression of hurt, and the other man breaks into giggles.

“Well,” He playfully huffed, “I’m yours.” The older man reminded the younger man wrapped in his arms. A lazy grin etched its way onto Dutch’s face.

“That’s true.” He murmured staring into the face of the man who captured his heart. His hands cup Hosea’s cheeks, and his thumbs stroke the skin slowly. Warmth fills his chest as Hosea leans into the touch while closing his eyes. He could stay like this forever.

“I love you.” Hosea mumbled, a lazy grin on his face.

“You’ve already said that.” Dutch replied.

“I’m going to say it again. I love you.” His husband moves closer to him. “I love you. I love you, and I love you.” There’s a chuckle near his ear, and Dutch presses his lips to Hosea’s head.

“I love you too.”

Embraced by the man he loves, Hosea easily slips into sleep, Dutch following close behind. Arthur and John finds them curled into each other; still clad in the suits they wore for work. Grinning up at his older brother, John makes a heart gesture with his hands before pointing at their dads. Smiling back, Arthur ruffles his younger brother’s head before snapping a quick picture of the two with his phone.

Motioning his little brother to follow, Arthur whispered, “We should print this photo and put it their anniversary card we’re making. What do you think?” Nodding furiously, John nudged his older brother towards Arthur’s room. Twin grins are drawn on both son’s face as they upload the photo to the computer.


End file.
